


Приключения закадычных друзей

by Megara_Masharella



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Написано по заявке: AU, школа. Луффи/Коби. Приключения закадычных друзей. Желателен H!
Relationships: Coby/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 3





	Приключения закадычных друзей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: AU, школа. Луффи/Коби. Приключения закадычных друзей. Желателен H!

Говорю же тебе, - отчаянно воскликнул Коби. - Ничего из этого не выйдет!  
\- А я говорю, что выйдет! - упрямо сказал Луффи.  
\- Да ты рехнулся! - не выдержал Коби. - Это ведь невозможно! Невозможно-невозможно-невоз... Ай! Почему ты меня стукнул?!  
\- Просто потому что! - важно ответил Луффи и зашагал вперед.

И вот так всегда. Коби пытается образумить Луффи от его очередной сумасшедшей затеи, а тот прет со своей по-дебильному счастливой лыбой навстречу новым приключениям на свою задницу, и ему хоть бы что! А если Коби вовремя не заткнется, то еще и огребёт от своего так называемого друга. И почему? Да просто потому что!

Они дружат уже давно, еще со средних классов. Тогда Коби был еще маленьким пухленьким хлюпиком в очках и вечной боксерской грушей для всех хулиганов в округе. Так было до тех пор, пока он не познакомился с Луффи. Этот лохматый паренек со шрамом под глазом, разбитыми коленками и различными синяками, ссадинами и ушибами по всему телу был рад ввязаться в новую авантюру. И почему-то ему всегда хотелось кого-то спасать. То котенка снять с дерева, то напакостить вредному учителю, а то и с хулиганами подраться. Все эти действия, даже те, что касались учителей, обязательно были продиктованы прямо-таки рыцарскими мотивами.

Коби же стал жертвой его спасательной деятельности, и с тех пор они подружились. А дружить с Луффи оказалось настоящим испытанием. Ведь Луффи никогда не сидит на месте. Ему вечно нужно что-то делать, куда-то бежать, что-то искать, находить и бурно этому радоваться. За годы общения с таким подвижным другом Коби похудел и сильно вытянулся, однако голову не потерял. И по-прежнему сопротивлялся, как мог, любым задумкам Луффи. Если раньше он сильно трусил перед опасностью, то с возрастом просто перестал видеть смысл рисковать своими задницами ради всяких глупостей. Естественно продиктованных высокими или просто убедительными мотивами глупостей. По мнению Луффи, конечно.

Но даже если Луффи сейчас не стукнул Коби, ему бы все равно пришлось замолчать и просто смириться. Он всегда рано или поздно замолкал и махал на него рукой. А радостный Луффи вис на его шее и говорил, что Коби все-таки может иногда быть потрясным.

Да уж, потрясным. Видел бы он как Коби всякий раз трясется, волнуясь за него: как бы этот дебил в этот раз не угробился, как бы его не исключили из школы, как бы его в полицейский участок не забрали. Вот это на самом деле потрясно! Потрясней просто некуда!

И вот к чему привела его замечательная идея сегодня. Решил он совершить подвиг, блин. Спрыгнуть с высокого утеса и прямо в воду. Узнал он где-то, что таким образом некоторые родители учили своих детей плавать. В наше время за такое родительских прав лишают, а вот Луффи проникся и решил попробовать. Ну и что Коби теперь делать с этим почти утонувшим придурком?

Коби делал Луффи искусственное дыхание рот в рот и бранился такими словами, что сам же от них и краснел. К счастью, вытащил он его быстро, и тот не успел сильно нахлебаться. Луффи закашлялся и открыл глаза. Свои большие, наивно-восторженно глядящие на этот мир глаза. Посмотрел на встревоженного Коби и широко улыбнулся. Тут уже Коби не выдержал. Он высказал ему все, что он думал о нем и о его безмозглых идеях все эти годы. Коби яростно кричал о том, как ему надоело переживать за него и что он даже думать не хочет о том, что он будет делать, если с Луффи что-либо случится, если однажды он потеряет его навсегда.

Луффи же продолжал улыбаться, глядя на своего друга. Все такой же встревоженный, возмущенный, беспокойный, но при этом безумно потрясный... и милый.

Резко замолкая и опупело моргая широко раскрытыми глазами, Коби просто не мог поверить в происходящее. Только что Луффи притянул его за шею и поцеловал. Вот так вот просто. Без всяких слов и уж точно без надежды на дальнейшие объяснения. Луффи вообще никогда не любил объяснений. Но это понятно. А мотив? Какой сейчас то мотив? И что это вообще было?  
Коби отпрянул назад, краснея до самых кончиков ушей.

\- Луффи-сан... - прокряхтел он, прижимая ладонь ко рту. - Что это было? Почему ты...  
\- Просто потому что! - Луффи лучезарно улыбнулся, и в его глазах зажегся до боли знакомый Коби огонек. Так всегда происходило, когда в голове его друга рождалась еще одна безумная идея. - Коби, а давай займемся сексом! Я слышал, что это тааак круууто!

Повисла тишина. Даже волны и парящие вдалеке чайки странным образом затихли.

Лицо Коби из красного стало просто багровым.  
\- ДУРАК! - рявкнул он, отвешивая Луффи подзатыльник. - Никогда! Никогда и ни за что! Ты понял?!  
С этими словами он вскочил с земли и рванулся прочь.  
\- Стой! - крикнул вдогонку ему Луффи. - Меня подожди!

Коби перешел с бега на быстрый шаг, но при этом не поднимал головы, упорно смотря себе под ноги. Что теперь делать он не знал. Как теперь жить тоже.  
Однако, как уже раньше упоминалось, ему ни разу не удалось остановить Луффи, когда он что-то задумал. Ни разу.


End file.
